Evolution of the Internet, web-based computing, and mobile computing, including the increasingly widespread availability of broadband connections and the availability and capabilities of consumer computing devices including but not limited to mobile computing devices such as laptop/notebook computers, pad/tablet devices, and smartphones, has led to continuing evolution and growth of mobile applications. Mobile application providers may want to analyze how users actually use their mobile applications. However, a given mobile application may be instantiated on anywhere from tens, hundreds, to millions of mobile devices, and a given mobile device may include many different mobile applications. The instances of a single mobile application may generate millions of usage events in a day, and collectively mobile applications may generate many billions of usage events daily.
While embodiments are described herein by way of example for several embodiments and illustrative drawings, those skilled in the art will recognize that embodiments are not limited to the embodiments or drawings described. It should be understood, that the drawings and detailed description thereto are not intended to limit embodiments to the particular form disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope as defined by the appended claims. The headings used herein are for organizational purposes only and are not meant to be used to limit the scope of the description or the claims. As used throughout this application, the word “may” is used in a permissive sense (i.e., meaning having the potential to), rather than the mandatory sense (i.e., meaning must). Similarly, the words “include”, “including”, and “includes” mean including, but not limited to.